Finding a New You
by DreamerGuurrl
Summary: When Claire Edwards a popular cheerleader is forced to leave Greenland High to go to Apollo High during her sophomore year of high school she hates it. That is until she meets Elli the school's emo boy. Can he help Claire be herself again?
1. Chapter 1

"Dad….why do I have to go to this school?" Claire Edwards complained as she and her dad who was also the principal walked up the steps on the first day of school of sophomore year.

"Because I said so" Mr. Edwards replied. He rolled his eyes at his daughter who had become very snobby in the last two years. He and his wife both decided it would be best to take Claire out of Greenland High and transfer her to Apollo High. Claire and her dad walked in the school as Claire scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Now stop it missy! If you can show me that you will stop this little attitude of yours I will transfer you back to Greenland next semester." Mr. Edwards said annoyed of his daughter's attitude. Claire's face lighted up "I promise I'll be on my best behavior dad." Claire promised. "Good oh by the way I'm not your dad anymore I'm your principal now" Mr. Edwards corrected her smiling. "Whatever you say principal" Claire said as she walked away to class.

Claire crossed her arms against her chest thinking that maybe Apollo wouldn't be so bad after all. "_Who are you kidding Claire? Apollo High is the worst school in the county last year a girl got raped and a guy got killed." _She thought to herself. Greenland High was rated one of the best schools in the county. So what was she the assistant captain of the Varsity Cheerleading Squad doing here at Apollo? As the day continued Claire kept on realizing how much Greenland High was better than Apollo High. First, Greenland High was kept clean and the flowers were always bright and welcoming. At Apollo the flowers were dead, trash flying everywhere, and the girls' bathroom reeked of feet and fish. At Greenland the girls' bathroom always smelled of lavender with mints at the exit.

Lunch time came and Claire looked at what they had to eat. They had chili, peas, celery, and for the main entrée they had a sloppy Joe. _"Ugh you have to be kidding me"_ She thought. She was used to the sushi, ceaser salad, and the smoothie and coffee stand that Greenland had to offer. Claire found a seat in the corner by herself. She slipped on her earphones as she tried to eat her food. She picked at her sloppy Joe and played with her peas. That's when a boy accidentally bumped into her table. "Sorry" he apologized. Claire looked up as she saw a guy in dark jeans and a black shirt with black hair. He had a light skin tone and gorgeous blue eyes. "Ok" Claire said. Instead of leaving the boy sat down on one of the chairs. "So what's your name?" he asked. "Claire." She responded clearly annoyed. _Who did this guy think he is sitting down with and talking to her but she had to admit she did kind of like it. _ "What to cool to say your last name or something?" he joked. Claire dropped her fork, "fine Edwards. Happy? Claire Edwards." She said. He smiled.

"Name's Elli. Elli Williams" he stated shaking her hand. "Great…" Claire said rolling her eyes and pulling her hand away. "So what school did you come from?" He asked.  
"Greenland High" She stated. "Whoa if you were already at that rich, snobby school why did you come here to the ghetto Apollo High?" he asked curiously. He didn't know anyone who would leave Greenland. "Because my parents hoped I would lose this attitude I've been having. But I'm only here for the semester then I go back to more edible lunches" She said looking at her food in disgust. He laughed. "Hey you look kind of familiar I wonder where from?" he said. "I don't know" she said. He looked at her for a moment before clapping his hands together. "I got it you're that cheerleader from Greenland that everyone said is the bitchiest cheerleader. I heard you made a girl cry at practice is that true?" he asked wanting to know. "It's not my damn fault that I made her go run because she kept talking about her breakup with her boyfriend. God she was being such a cry baby. I need my girls focused not damn crying over a freaking boy." She said. He laughed as he looked over at Claire giving her look that gave her butterflies in her stomach.

_**Bring!**_

"What's your next class?" Elli asked getting up as Claire threw away her food.

"English with Mr. Zabera what about you?" She asked. "Same" he responded. "Cool." She said. "I think we have the same classes." He said. "Really? I haven't noticed." She answered. "Yeah I didn't think you would notice me." He said. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Claire and Elli entered English, Claire choosing to sit in the very back and Elli in front of her. The bell rang and Mr. Zabera started class right away. 10 minutes before the class was going to end he gave them time to read. "Psst Claire." Elli said. "What?" she said smiling. "Want to be partners in P.E. I think we are doing the pickle ball unit today?" The bell rang as everyone exited the room. Claire got up picking up her books. Elli turned to face her waiting for her answer. "Sorry I have tryouts for cheerleading during P.E today" She said. "It's ok good luck" he said as he started leaving the room. "Thanks I'm going to need it." She said. He turned around smiling, "No you won't" he said as he left. Claire smiled biting her bottom lip as she hurried to get dressed out and she ran to the field. 60 other wannabe cheerleaders showed up some were decent while others words can't even describe how terrible they were. Claire felt like her tryouts were a success. She anxiously waited after school so they could put up the list. _"Number 14" She repeated to myself._ "Hey what are you waiting for?" Elli asked coming up behind her. "To see if I made the team or not." She said. "Ohh... You want to grab a smoothie afterwards?" "There's a smoothie truck around here?" She asked desperately. "No. There's a smoothie shop up the street. Damn you must really miss Greenland." He said. She nodded thinking of all her friends and her so called boyfriend. He said they had nothing to worry about but he hasn't talked to her since June. She sighed she wanted to cry she missed Greenland so much. At that moment a woman stepped outside with the list in her hands. "Girls if your number is up on the list please come inside to receive your uniform and state what team you made." She said taping up the list on the window. Claire looked down the JV list and her number wasn't there. She grew worried as she looked over to the Varsity list. _"2, 5, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 18, 21, 25, 33, 45, 52, and 58." _ Claire and the rest of the girls that made it entered. Claire approached the lady. "Claire Edwards and I made the Varsity." She stated. She nodded handing her a uniform. She smiled wide as she walked outside hiding it behind her back. "Well…" Elli said waiting for an answer.

"I made it!" Claire smiled. "I knew you would I mean that wouldn't make sense if you didn't make it considering trying to make the Varsity team at Greenland High is really hard since they chose less girls." He stated. "True" Claire said as they started walking to the smoothie shop. They approached the little smoothie shop and they ordered. Elli ordered banana berry and Claire ordering strawberry watermelon. They sat down in one of the chairs they had there.

They were having a nice time when some Greenland High students came in. Claire gasped instantly recognizing them as she tried to hide her face. "Hey Elli can I borrow your hat for a minute" Claire asked grabbing her sunglasses from her bag and throwing them on her face. "Uh Sure. Why?" he asked grabbing his hat and handing it to Claire who quickly putting it on hoping not to be recognized. She sank low in her seat as she watched the students grab their drinks leaving as they laughed at how bad the drinks were and cracked some jokes about Apollo High. One year ago that was Claire making fun of Apollo High.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding A New You**

**Chapter Two**

Weeks went by even though Claire was miserable at Apollo High she was glad she had Elli as a friend. It made life at Apollo much easier. He was the only reason she wanted to go to school. She loved how easy and fun it was to flirt with him and he loved to mess with her mind. She didn't want to admit it but first, she was slowly beginning to like Apollo much more and she wasn't disgusted by it much anymore. And second, she was falling for Elli Williams and hard.

"So are we sitting together at lunch or will I be eating alone?" he asked as he waited by her locker before lunch. "Sorry the cheerleaders are having a meeting about the game at lunch and they are making me sit with them today. Are you coming to the game after school?" she asked hopeful. "Hmm Football games not really my thing." He said. "Oh come on! Pretty please I'll take you to get food afterwards." She begged. "Fine but I'm choosing today." She laughed. "I got to go catch you later!" she said running off to the lunchroom.

The Varsity Cheerleaders team had the best table in the whole school. Their table was in right in the middle of everybody so everyone could see them.

Claire approaches the table taking a seat. "Finally little Miss Edwards joining us instead of sitting with that emo boy" the captain says. Claire rolls her eyes as the captain starts talking about gossiping about some girl who Claire thought was a slut. "_Seriously? No wonder Apollo doesn't win any cheer competitions they don't take this seriously all they care about is popularity and parties. Which isn't too bad but competitions are fun and winning is even better"_ She thought.

Claire spotted Elli walking in the cafeteria as he sat down at their table taking out an apple from his backpack. She didn't like that everyone thought he was emo. He wasn't he just liked dark clothes and listened to heavy metal music. He was the only one who could annoy her and she would still love it. Every time he talked to her or even said her name she would get butterflies in her stomach.

She sighed thinking a guy like him would never like a girl like her. She was so glad no one knew she was the principal's daughter because she hates when people try to kiss up to her. She didn't want to tell Elli because she was scared he would be everyone else but then again Elli isn't like everybody else…

Elli sat in at the table where usually Claire and he will sit but today she was sitting with the rest of the cheerleaders. That kind of made him disappointed he really loves to mess with her. He really liked her. She was his dream girl. She was smart, brave, talented, and beautiful.

He glanced at her laughing at whatever jokes the cheerleaders were saying. God he loved her smile. _"What am I doing? I'm Elli Williams who everyone thinks is an emo freak and I can't like a girl like Claire Edwards. She's a cheerleader and popular. Totally out of my league. And I can't be falling for her I'm Elli I don't fall for anyone but Claire is different she's special. Ugh I really need to get out of here."_ He thought as he grabbed his stuff and leaving the lunchroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! ****I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. I started high school like 3 weeks ago ( Yup I'm a freshie!) and my biology teacher has loaded me with homework **** I'll try to upload and write as often as I can. I'm sorry that last chapter was really short. I just wanted to upload what I had written. No worries this time it's longer. I really hope to have another chapter uploaded today if not then hopefully this weekend. Please review and favorite this story! **

**P.S. I'm thinking of writing a new story. Any ideas? **

**Finding A New You**

**Chapter Three**

Elli went outside sitting down at table by a tree. He tried to think of something besides Claire but he couldn't all that came to his mind was her. "All I have is English and P.E. next I can afford to ditch today" he muttered to himself. He really didn't want to miss English considering Claire was in that class but he needed to get away and just breathe. Claire was making him go crazy. He grabbed his backpack as he left the school.

Claire noticed Elli was gone and wasn't at the table anymore. Maybe he went to the bathroom or something Claire thought. Claire became worried and disappointed when he didn't show up to English. She was sad he wasn't there she loved when they talked.

Finally the school day was over and Claire headed to the football field with the rest of the Varsity cheerleaders. Claire put on her best smile as she glanced over to the stands in hopes of seeing Elli. _"Where is he? He promised he would come" _She thought.

Just as the game was about to start there he was just arriving. She shook her head of course he would come at last minute just to get her worried and to mess with her.

"F-I-G-H-T! FIGHT FOR VICTORY!" Claire chanted with the rest of the cheerleaders. Elli gave her a smile and Claire grinned huge. "You like him." Manny one of the cheerleaders said. Claire blushed, "No I don't." Manny gave her a look "Well if you don't like him he likes you. I can see it by the way you two look at each other." She said. Claire looked back to Elli smiling.

"Annddd touchdown! Apollo High wins!" the announcer shouted through out the stadium. The band played the victory song as the cheerleaders did flips and cartwheels. "Woo!" Claire yelled as she threw her pom poms in the air.

As the football players were leaving to the locker rooms one named Johnny stopped at Claire. He took off his helmet turning his head to get his hair out of his face. "Hi" he said. Claire smiled as he ran off the field.

Sure Johnny was cute but Claire liked Elli. She looked up to him one last time. "Let's go Claire. Are you coming?" Manny asked her. "Yea sure let's go" she said running to catch up to her.

Elli watched as Claire ran off with the other cheerleaders. The whole game he had been watching her and he had become a little jealous when that stupid football player talked to her.

He didn't know what he said to Claire but she smiled at him. He sighed as he got up and walked towards the entrance of the school. If Claire wanted to be with that guy then he would have to let her. That guy looked like exactly what Claire should be with. He was attractive, popular and a football player. It would make more sense for Claire to date him then to be with him.

He waited a good 20 minutes before he saw he come out. "Hey" he said. She looked up at him "hey so what do you say we got eat? I'm starving" she laughs as she takes his hand. He looks down at their hands smiling. "Uh sorry." She mumbled embarrassed pulling her hand away. "It's ok" he said.

He stared at her admiring her beauty. Her nose was slightly crooked but it was cute. Her lips were perfect. He imagined how it would it feel to actually kiss her. He imagined her lips would be soft and tender.

They had been talking and laughing while eating when Claire decided it was time to tell him. They had known each other for a month it was only fair. "So I need to tell you something" she said.

"Shoot" he said taking a sip of his water.

She bit her lip nervously. "My dad is the principal of the school."

He choked on his water coughing. _Did he hear correctly that the girl he likes her father is the principal? The same principal who is never pleased to see him in his office._

"Your dad. Principal?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yup."

"Then how come you went to Greenland last year. Wouldn't been easier to have you come to Apollo last year." He said.

"Well my parents are divorced. So my mom lives over by Greenland and all my friends go there. So last year I lived with my mom but this year they both decided for me to live with my dad and so I had to come to Apollo for some reasons" She stated.

"And the reasons are?" he said wanting her to continue.

"Long story." She said.

He sat there crossing his arms. "I've got time."

She smiled. "Ok well my dad walked in on my boyfriend and me making out in my room with my boyfriend's shirt off. And then I got detention for refusing to dress out for P.E. because they messed up my schedule because I was supposed to have cheerleading but it was fixed. Then I snuck out like a million times. Next I missed curfew by a couple of hours. Oh and my dad had to go on a search to find me because I snuck out to go to a party and he dragged me home. Then I got into a fight with a girl at a football game." She said.

"Damn" he said.

"So that's how I ended up here at Apollo" she said.

"Well I think your dad and I have already grown to know each other really well." He joked.

"Oh really how" she asked.

"I visit him pretty much every week. He loves our conversations" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

She laughed. "Listen I have to ask you something?" she asks.

"What?" he asks.

"Was this a date or something" she asks as she bit her lip.

"Uhh I don't know I mean I like you a lot. I hope this but it's okay if you don't think so um but" he rambled on.

She giggled. "I like you too" she says bumping her knee with his.

He grinned. "So does this mean we're like together?"

She smiled. "If you want to be"

"Then Claire Edwards seems you have yourself a boyfriend"

"And Mr. Williams you have a girlfriend" she giggled.

She couldn't wait for school tomorrow and she could tell everyone that Elli Williams is hers and she's his.


	4. Chapter 4 Part One

**Hey! See I try to ****keep my promises! Here's another chapter! I was very happy with the last chapter! I plan uploading Chapter Five tonight! So be on the lookout!**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter! **

**Finding A New You**

**Chapter Four**

"Hey boyfriend" Claire happily cheered as she walked to Elli the next morning. "Hey girlfriend ready to go to class?" he asked closing his locker.

She nodded grinning as she took his hand as they walked down the hallway.

"So I was thinking maybe at lunch I should introduce to my dad." She said.

He looked over to her giving her a look. "I already know your dad though"

"Yeah but he doesn't know you as my boyfriend. Pretty please?" she asked giving her best puppy dog face.

"Really a puppy dog face? Ugh fine only because your puppy dog face is funny and kind of cute." He said laughing.

She hit him playfully. "Gees I said cute!" he laughed. "I'm beautiful not kind of cute" she said sticking her tongue out.

He squeezed her hand gently. "Of course you are." Claire blushed as they arrived to Claire's first class. "Well here we are" Elli said. "See you at lunch?" she asked. He nodded. "See you later then" she said giving him a hug. She walked into her class glancing back seeing Elli. She smiled gesturing for him to go and not be late to class.

He smiled as he walked away. He felt a little disappointed he had to wait until lunch to see her. When she made the cheerleading team her schedule changed a bit. He was happy they still had English together even if it was the only class they had together.

She was all her could think about when he went to class. For some reason he thought about what she said when they first met. "_But I'm only here for the semester…"_ The semester ended in 2 months. Did that mean she was still planning on leaving? When they first met Claire seemed mad but now she was happy all the time. So was she going to leave him?

Elli shook the thought out of his head. All that he knew was he better cherish whatever time he had with her.

At lunch Claire and Elli walked together to her dad's office. She softly knocked on the door. "Who is it?" he called out. "It's me dad." She responded. "Come in!" he said. Mr. Edwards's expression softened when he saw his daughter walk in but it quickly frowned when he saw Elli behind her. "What brings you two down to my office?" he said glaring at Elli.

"Dad, I think you already know him but this is Elli my boyfriend" she said smiling.

He nodded his head "I see and when did you Mr. Williams ask my daughter for a relationship?"

"Uh just yesterday sir after the uh football game" he said nervously. Normally the father of the girl he was dating didn't scare him but this was his principal.

Mr. Edwards nodded turning to his daughter. "Does your mother know?" he asked. "No I haven't had a chance to tell her yet. I was going to tell her this weekend" she said. "What's this weekend?" he asked. "Don't you remember? I'm staying with mom. She hasn't seen me in 2 and half weeks. I told you a couple days ago at dinner"

"Oh yes." He said. He turned his attention back to Elli. "Look I'm saying this as Claire's father break her heart and I will find you. I have your address and number in the school file" he said.

Elli gulped nodding. "Yes sir. I don't plan on hurting her."

Claire smiled. Finally she was in a relationship where she felt safe in. "Well I let you get back to work Dad!" she said taking Elli's hand rushing out of his office.

"See it wasn't that bad" she said. He scoffed "It wasn't that bad? Your dad just scared the crap out of me!" he said.

She giggled. "Hey compared to my ex-boyfriend you got off easy."

"That was easy? I don't want to see hard" he said.

"Trust me you don't" she said.

"So I'm guessing I won't be seeing this weekend?" he frowned

"Nope my mom is picking me up after school tomorrow but she's dropping me off Sunday evening so if you want you can come to my dad's house at like 7" she said.

"Ok but I'll probably be late since I'm helping out my aunt at her house on Sunday afternoon."

"As long as you show up I'll be happy" she said. The bell rang to go to class. "Off to English my lady" he said putting his arm out. "Of course sir" she giggled as she wrapped her arm around his.


	5. Chapter 4 Part Two

**Hey for some reason fanfiction wasn't letting me upload all of chapter four so I split in into two ****parts!**

**Finding A New You**

**Chapter Four:Part Two**

**Saturday Afternoon **

"Hey sweetheart are you hungry?" Claire's mom asked her. It was almost 1:00 in the afternoon and Claire was barely getting up the reason was she spent the whole night chatting with Elli online.

Claire told her mom about her and Elli yesterday when her mom had come to pick her up and saw Claire standing outside with Elli and asked who he was.

"A little bit" she said. She sat down as she ate breakfast with her mom. It reminded of her when last year she lived with her mom. She really did miss her mom. She couldn't text her dad when he was at the store to buy tampons. That would just be gross and weird for both of them. Also she was sure if she asked him he would say no way.

Also with her mom she told her how to drive a boy crazy and how not to sound desperate. She loved when her mom told her about her past relationships and told Claire her mistakes.

"I'm going with Christy to the store want to come?' her mom asked. "I don't think I have that much energy to go with you and Christy shopping today" she laughed. Christy was her mom's best friend from high school and when those two shopped they shopped like crazy looking for the best deals. Claire thought that the saying shop until you drop came from when her mom and Christy shopped. Last year Claire brought one of her friends to go and when they got home they were so tired they fell asleep on the ground by the front door.

"Alright then I'll be back later then. Don't throw a party while I'm gone" she winked. "That was one time in eighth grade!" she shouted as her mom headed to the door. "And my I still can't find one of my right shoes" she laughed. "Bye mom!" Claire said as her mom left.

Claire sighed as she went upstairs to take a shower. She got dressed and blow dried her hair. She really didn't feel like staying home when it was so pretty and warm outside. She took a walk around the neighborhood when she saw Greenland High School. The school looked clean and well kept.

She did sort of miss it but she liked it at Apollo. She sighed it was November the semester ended in two months and it looked like her Dad was pleased with her behavior. She knew her Dad told her when the semester ended he would transfer her back to Greenland but she started having second thoughts.

She didn't want to leave Elli and none of her old friends had talked to her since she left.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. Claire turned around quickly to see a familiar face.

"Claire is that you?" the familiar person said.

"Ben" she breathed out.


	6. Author's Note

**Ok earlier when I said I****'ll upload Chapter Five tonight I will! Chapter Four had to be split up into two parts so don't think Part Two of Chapter Four is all uploading today because I'm not! **

**Who knows maybe even I'll add two more chapters tonight and a new story!**

**P.S. this doesn't count as a chapter!**

**I hope I'm not confusing you if I am I ignore what I just said!**


	7. Chapter 5

**OMG it's been so long since I uploaded for this story. Sorry :/**

**Chapter Five**

"Um what are you doing here?" he asked nervously scratching his head.

"Nothing just visiting my mom for the weekend and you?" she asked. This conversation was really awkward since they are pretty much exes and haven't seen or talked to each other in almost 4 months.

"You know the usual just going to see my boys" he smirked.

"Oh that's cool" she said.

"Yeah so how's Apollo? Is it all ghetto like they say?" he asked

"A little bit it's really fun once you get to know it. I'm on the cheer team and have a lot of good friends and I have a" she stopped not sure if she should tell him she moved on.

"You have a what? Listen I have to be honest here. I moved on to another girl. Maddie." He said waiting for her reaction.

"Maddie! As in my best friend Maddie?" she yelled furious. Last year she sorted of flirted with him but Claire ignored it because she thought Maddie would never do that to her.

"I'm sorry but during the summer we got close and then we hooked up and"

"During the summer? What happened to nothing will come between us I guess I shouldn't be surprised you hooked up with her. You were always checking out other sluts when we were together!" she shouted.

"Sorry if I changed! You left me to go to Apollo and you thought I was going to wait for you? You're sadly mistaken. If it wasn't for me last year asking you out you would've been pathetic because I was the only one who asked you out. No other guy would look at you." He spat in her face. She cringed at his harsh words.

"Oh really is that what you think? That I can't get another guy? Well you're wrong since when I went to Apollo bunch of guys were checking me out and as a matter of fact I moved on too! My boyfriend is so much better than you! You can never compare to him!" she said as she pushed past him.

She turned around to say "By the way you're wrong there was a lot of guys who asked me out last year so don't think you were the only one. You were just the only one to go all the way with me. There was others." She said smirking leaving him with his mouth wide open.

Later that day she video chatted with Elli.

"So what did you do today?" he asked.

"Horrible I ran into my ex-boyfriend today. Man he's such a fucking asswhole I swear" she complained.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly. This was his girlfriend running into her ex and coming home all upset.

She told him the story and he frowned. "I'll drive over there and kick his ass if you want me too."

She laughed. "It's ok. I miss you though." She said pushing her hair back.

"I miss you too." He said softly.

"I'm really upset about what he said. His words kind of hurt" she said quietly picking at a flower she had grabbed that day.

He frowned he didn't like that she upset. "I'm coming over there. I'll be there soon." He said.

She shook her head, "No stay. I'll be back tomorrow." Elli tried to open his mouth to protest but he was interrupted by Claire. "I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow?" she said.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." He said. She smiled as she logged off of chat.

** Wednesday at Lunch…**

Claire hurried to the cheerleader's table. She had gotten a text today during 3rd period to meet there at lunch. She sat down just as the captain started. "So as you know homecoming is this Saturday and the homecoming game is this Friday" she said.

The girls chanted happily at the news but Claire was confused. "So I'm pretty sure you girls all know the Apollo tradition." The captain said. "I don't what is it?" Claire asked.

"Oh instead of wearing our uniform at the game, one of the football players asks us to wear their away jersey and we have to accept. So on Friday we wear them to school and we are pretty much theirs for the day." Manny explained.

"Do we have to like kiss them and stuff?" Claire asked. Manny shrugged, "Whatever they want. You just have to make sure they are happy for the day."

"What if no one asks us?" Claire said again.

The cheerleaders laughed. "No one breaks a tradition. Don't worry you are going to be asked right away, to the guys you're hot."

"Uh thanks" Claire said.

"Well that's it meeting is over!" the captain announced.

Claire got up and walked away to go meet Elli. She wasn't looking forward to this little tradition. She didn't know how Elli was going to feel about this.

_Well I better go find out_ she thought.


	8. Chapter 6

**So sorry that I haven't updated in ages! Ugh being sick really sucks! Well now I can upload more chapters! Enjoy and let me know what you think! :) **

**Chapter Six**

Claire found Elli at their usual table and smiled as she made her way over to him. "Hey" she said giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "How was the meeting?" he asked. She grew nervous, biting her lip "uh it went good" she replied. Eli gave her a look that she knew he wasn't convinced.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

She took a deep breath. "Well this weekend is homecoming and as tradition one of the football players has to give me his away jersey because I have to wear it on Friday at school. Which means whoever gives me their jersey, I'm theirs for the day" she said.

"You have to do this?" Eli asked as he thought this was unbelievable. Claire nodded her head. "Apparently the cheerleaders said it's Apollo's homecoming game tradition." She said.

"That's a bunch of bull" Eli spat as he angrily got up. "Excuse me? It's not like I want this but I have to do this!" Claire shot back. "No you don't, you're choosing to." He said mad. "Well what do you want me to say? That I have to break tradition because my boyfriend is mad that I have to do this even though as a cheerleader it's required to keep the football players and school pumped for the game?"

"Yes! There are some things as a cheerleader that you shouldn't have to do" he replied.

"Look I know you're mad but when I joined this team I made commitment that I would do whatever it takes to make sure I as a cheerleader would try to get everyone pumped even if that means doing something I don't want to do!"

"Wow you're unbelievable! Are you even listening to yourself speak and how stupid you sound about your responsibilities as a cheerleader?" he yelled.

Claire couldn't believe he just told her she was stupid. A good boyfriend would try and support so what the hell was going on?

"I can't believe you just called me stupid! You know what if this thing about me being a cheerleader is making you angry then maybe it's not worth being with you if you can't support what I love doing" She shouted.

His expression went sad. "You know I don't want that" he softly spoke.

Claire's anger went away as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Me either. Now can we stop arguing because even though I can't be with you on Friday I'm still yours and I really want to go with you to homecoming on Saturday." She said giving a slight kiss on the cheek.

He smiled. "You're mine and I'm yours" he said wrapping his arms around her. She smiled as she leaned her head against his chest. She loved to hear him say that she's his. It let her know that someone cared enough to make her his.

"Don't worry we'll have a blast at homecoming even though dances aren't my thing." He said.

"Good. And you better come and cheer me on at the football game" she smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world" he replied.

**Later that day….**

Claire was at her locker, getting ready to go home after school. Usually Eli gave her a ride home but today his car broke down so he had to go take it to the repair shop which meant Claire had to walk home today.

Claire took her book and put it in her bag as she closed her locker only to get startled by someone leaning against the locker next to hers.

It was Johnny who had said hi to her one day as he was getting off the field. He trying to hide a jersey behind his back but it wasn't working since Claire could see it clearly.

"Hey Claire" he greeted her giving her a smile.

"Hi Johnny what's up?" she asked even though she fully aware of what he was doing.

"Well I know someone told you about the tradition we have here at Apollo and I was wondering if you would like to wear my jersey on Friday" he said showing her his white and blue away jersey.

Claire took it her hands. "Sure. This is wonderful" she said. She only talked to Johnny a few times but Manny told her that he told Manny that he liked Claire.

"Thanks. I'm really happy you said yes. Also I was wondering if you would like to come to homecoming with me since we're going to the game together. It's kind of funny too because you see everyone thinks that we would be the perfect couple. Pretty much we would be like Hollywood's hottest couple here at Apollo" he gave a small nervous laugh.

"Johnny, I'm flattered and shocked really but I have a boyfriend and I already said we would go to homecoming together but I'll still wear your jersey on Friday because it's tradition."

His face fell. "I don't get it. I thought I was getting these signals from you that you liked me too"

"Sorry you must've been getting the wrong reception but I have a boyfriend. Eli Williams." She said.

"Oh I didn't know you guys were still together. He has a history for dumping girls in the first week that they get together."

"I'm sure that's a rumor and besides I really like him and he likes me that's why he's ok with this tradition because we're going to homecoming together"

"Oh well that's a great."

"Yeah it was nice talking to you but I better go" she said as she quickly walked away.

"Some day Claire Edwards we'll be together and you'll see Eli is no good for you" he whispered as he made his way down the empty hallway.


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm speeding this story up because you guys deserve for this story to continue. I'm so sorry for the loooong wait! The next chapter will be the last chapter and there might be an epilogue. **

**Finding a New You**

Now it was Friday and Claire smoothed Johnny's jersey as put it on. It was really big on her, so she had to tie a knot in the back of it. "Claire, let's go!" Her dad shouted from downstairs. "I'm coming!" She shouted as she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs where her dad handed her a breakfast sandwich.

She arrived at school and after going to her locker she headed over to Eli's locker. She went around the corner to see Johnny and Eli in a conversation and neither looked happy. She decided to stay out of it and hide behind the wall.

Eli was much shorter than Johnny so he had to sort of look up at him. Johnny had a couple of his friends behind him that Claire had guessed was his back up to make him seem scary. Eli though, did not look scared and stood his ground. Now was the time that Claire had wished she could know how to read lips.

Johnny then walked away before he shoved into Eli's shoulder. Once Johnny was gone, Eli turned back to his locker and Claire walked over to him. "What was that?" she asked.

Eli turned to her and smirked. "He's not too happy to hear I'm taking you to homecoming, I told him we're dating so he shouldn't be mad. Then he went on and on about how we're different and we shouldn't be together." He rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I don't care what he says." She smiled taking his hand in hers. "People like that annoy me. I'm tired of it and I'm not going to let it go. He messed with the wrong person." He evily smiled.

Claire sighed, "Please don't do anything that you'll regret."

"Trust me I won't regret this." He smirked as he let go of her hand and walked down the hallway.

Eli walked away and found the person he was looking for. He closed his locker. "What the hell Eli!" said Eli's long time friend Andy. "I need a favor." Eli said. Andy turned to his Eli. "Man the last time I did you a favor we almost got suspended. I can't get my brother to come in again." he groaned.

"Aren't you tired of these jocks walking down these halls like they rule it? I am and one certain football player is getting on my nerves and I plan to end this once and for all." Eli said.

Andy looked over at Eli who had a face that could scare anyone who looked at him. Lucky for him, Andy was used to it. He sighed knowing he would regret this but this was his friend.

"Alright text me the plan. By the way when is this taking place?" he asked. Eli smiled, grimly. "Tonight at the football game." he said. Andy walked away, shaking his head thinking what he had gotten himself into.

Claire waited at her and Eli' s table at lunch. She tapped her foot against the table causing the table to slightly shake. Then Eli came and slid into the seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hey." she smiled but he wasn't even looking at her but instead he glared at Johnny who was across the room.

"Claire, I have the perfect plan. And tonight at the football game it will come true. I will need your help though" he said.

"Eli, no. Whatever you are planning I can't be a part of this."

"But tonight I'm going to-"

"Forget it Eli. I'm not doing it."

"Are you going to do this to me? I have to do this and if you won't do this then fine." he muttered.

"You know Eli this is probably the stupidest thing. If you get caught you will get suspended and what about homecoming? Here's an idea why don't you just forget it." she spat before she picked up her books and walked away.

Eli sat there but he knew that he was going to continue the plan.

That night, Claire took off the jersey and put her uniform on. She glanced in the mirror. She was really hoping that Eli wouldn't do this stupid plan of his. Why couldn't he just forget about what Johnny said and just be happy that he was with her but no guys always had to be stupid and fight for what's theirs.

She re-applied her make-up one last time before pulling her hair back into a tight pony tail.

She took one more glance before smiling and heading out to the football game.

When she got there she was greeted by the other cheerleaders.

She looked around in the stands and there was no sign of Eli. Soon the game started and he wasn't there. Even though Claire was sad that he wasn't there she was happy that he wasn't there planning whatever plan he was planning.

Around half-time he still wasn't there. She smiled in relief. Maybe he felt bad she thought. Had she been to hard on him at lunch? Claire decided to call him after the game to see how he was.

With a minute before the game ended suddenly the power went out. Everyone whispered and screamed in panic.

The football players were rushed back to their coach and the cheerleaders gathered around in a circle. It was completely dark.

"Ladies and gentleman!" a voice boomed over the intercom. Claire froze, instantly recognizing the voice. Eli.

**DUN-DUN-DUN! So what did you think he will do next chapter? I tried to make it longer but I have to go back to school shopping :( ew. **

**Review if you want the next chapter! No review no new chapter!**

**So the next one will be the last one and then the epilogue!**

**I promise this time that the next chapter will be out on the date I say. I already wrote a little bit of next chapter and I already have an idea for the epilogue.**

**So the last chapter will be out next Sunday! And the epilogue will be out a few days later on Friday night. Sound good? **

**Again, please review! No review no chapter! Sorry but that's how it has to be :)**


End file.
